For the love of coffee!
by ACM a.k.a. Annie May
Summary: An evil villain from Outer Space steals all the coffee in Townsville and turns the adults into his zombie slaves.
1. Default Chapter

I do not own the rights to the Powerpuff Girls.   
  
For the love of coffee! by ACM a.k.a. Annie May  
  
Boom! The ground shakes a little as a huge spaceship makes a less-than-smooth landing on the outskirts of Townsville. Despite the loud noise, the landing is undetected by the city's residents who lay sleeping because it is four o'clock in the morning. The door of the spaceship opens.   
  
A voice rumbles, "Now, go forth, my faithful minions."   
  
A squeaky voice asks, "Um, could you just go over the plan one more time, Sir?"   
  
Sighing in frustration, the rumbling voice explains, "We will steal all the coffee in Townsville!"   
  
"But, Sir! Won't you really need a bathroom if you drink all that?" another voice pipes up.  
  
"You idiot! I'm not going to drink it! I just don't want the Townsville adults to get their morning coffee. That way I can turn them into my zombie slaves! Not only will I rule Townsville, but with their help I will rule the world," the voice rumbles.   
  
"But what about the Powerpuff girls," a scratchy voice wondered.   
  
"You underestimate me. Of course I have thought about the Powerpuff Girls. My cousin gave me fair warning. Do not worry. The Powerpuff girls are strong, but they are no match for disgruntled adults without coffee! No greater evil has ever been conceived. Mwahahahahaha!" the first voice laughed. "Now go! It is nearly 4:30 am Earth time. You must hurry!"   
  
Three small, stout figures fly out of the ship and into the fading night.   
  
Hours Later  
  
"Good morning, professor!"   
  
"What? Oh, good morning Bubbles," Professor Utonium muttered, feeling around in the cabinet for the coffee can.   
  
When he doesn't feel it right away, he goes to the drawer, pulls out a flashlight and looks around inside.   
  
"WHAT? Where's my coffee?" he asks with incredible volume for a man who is barely awake.   
  
"Don't worry, Professor. I'm sure we'll find it!" Blossom cheerfully reassures him.   
  
"You took it, didn't you? The three of you took my coffee," the professor accuses.   
  
"No way, Professor. Coffee is yucky!" Buttercup exclaims, making a face.   
  
"Don't lie to me. I know you took it. Now I'm going to make sure you never steal my coffee again!"   
  
Laughing like a madman, the professor grabs a nearby rope and ties the three stunned Powerpuffs to a chair.   
  
"Professor, be reasonable about this. You know..." Blossom begins.   
  
"I know that my coffee is missing and you three are the only ones who could have taken it. Now, like the fairy said, I'm going to get more coffee!"   
  
With that, the professor storms out of the house.   
  
"That was weird," Blossom observes.   
  
"Ah, who cares. Let's just get this rope off," Buttercup commands.   
  
The three little girls use their laser beams to burn through the ropes, then set off in search of the professor and his coffee. What they find astounds them.   
  
It seems that every adult in Townsville is in the streets. They have dazed looks on their faces and are all walking in the same direction. The girls see the mayor and Miss Bellum, their teacher, Mrs. Keane, and even Mojo Jojo wandering the streets, mumbling about caffeine.   
  
"Weird!" Buttercup says.   
  
"This looks awfully suspicious. Come on girls, let's follow," Blossom tells them.   
  
The Powerpuff Girls fly ahead of the strange adults to see where adults are headed.   
  
"A spaceship?"   



	2. The cousin

I do not own the rights to Powerpuff Girls.   
  
"A spaceship!" Bubbles exclaims.   
  
"That can only mean one thing," Blossom says.   
  
"Yup. The aliens have finally made it to Townsville," Buttercup agrees.   
  
"No, dummy. It means someone is using it as a hideout. But, who?" Blossom wonders.   
  
"That'd be us."   
  
The girls whirl around to see two pudgy little men, one blue and one green, each with two miniature wings on his back.   
  
"Who are you?" Bubbles asks.   
  
"We're the aliens, duh!" the blue one answers.   
  
Blossom looks shocked. Buttercup gives her the raspberry.   
  
Suddenly the three are shoved backward into a wall.   
  
"Stay out of our way!" the green alien warns.   
  
"That does it!" Buttercup yells.   
  
All three girls lunge at the two shocked aliens.   
  
"Oh no. These are the Powerpuff-" the green alien manages to say before a punch to the jaw silences him.   
  
"We should have listened to Him," the blue one laments.   
  
"Had enough?" Bubbles asks.   
  
"Yes," the two bruised aliens answer.   
  
"Good. Now go home."   
  
"Okay, okay."   
  
The two flew off into the distance.   
  
"Great. Now everything's back to normal," Blossom sighed.  
  
"Wrong again," Buttercup says.   
  
"Huh?"   
  
"Look!"   
  
Buttercup points to the long line of adults, who are now entering the spaceship.   
  
"How did that happen?" Bubbles wonders.   
  
"I was right! Someone is using the spaceship for a hideout!" Blossom declares proudly. "C'mon, let's get 'em and save the professor."   
  
The Powerpuff Girls fly over the line and into the ship. It is already crowded with adults. On a steel throne in the center, a plump little red man without wings is speaking.   
  
"Now you are my gracious servants. Do as I command or else you will never drink coffee again!" he threatens.   
  
"Yes, master," the crowd responds in a monotone.   
  
"First, you must destroy the Powerpuff Girls. If you destroy them, the coffee will come back."   
  
"Ooh!" the gullible adults murmur.   
  
"Look! There they are!" yells Professor Utonium, standing up and pointing at the three superheroes.   
  
Suddenly the Powerpuffs have to dodge a huge crowd of very angry adults. Of course, they are at an advantage, being able to fly, but the ship's ceiling is extremely low. The girls can only dart back and forth to avoid the many hands reaching for them. More and more adults come into the ship and soon the three are surrounded.   
  
"WAIT!" Blossom screams.   
  
Everyone, even Bubbles and Buttercup turn to stare at her.   
  
"Don't your get it? He has the coffee! Get him!"   
  
"What? I'm not Him! I'm him's cousin, Sir."   
  
The adults look on, confused.   
  
"Him has a cousin?"   
  
"Never mind that! If you want the coffee, go tie him up and we'll get it for you," Blossom promises.   
  
The adults finally get it and soon Sir is tied to his chair. Blossom breaks into a steel cabinet and starts handing out the coffee cans inside. Once all the coffee has been passed out, the adults return home.   
  
When everyone is out of the ship, Bubbles pushes a big, red button, then flies out the door. The door closes and the spaceship blasts away.   
  
The professor now liberated from his trance, walks up to them.   
  
"Um...I'm sorry about the whole pointing-you-out-to-an-angry-mob thing," he sheepishly apologizes.   
  
"That's okay, professor." Blossom assures him.   
  
"Yup! Now that you have your coffee, everything is fine," Bubbles adds.   
  
"I hope it's decaf," Buttercup mutters.   
  
"What was that, Buttercup?" Professor Utonium asks.   
  
"Nothing," she replies sweetly.   
  
So, once again, the day is saved, thanks to...Foldgers!   



End file.
